Have no fear, my angel
by Kouhaiii
Summary: Sawada Nana knows about the abuse his younger son do to the older son. She knows that her husband doesn't seem to mind the abuse. So one day she decides she has to do something. And she will protect her older son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, with everything she has. / AU / Twin-Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Have no fear, my angel

 **Summary:** Sawada Nana knows about the abuse his younger son do to the older son. She knows that her husband doesn't seem to mind the abuse. So one day she decides she has to do something. And she will protect her older son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, with everything she has.

 **Warning & Disclaimer: **Grammar and spelling mistakes. I do not own KHR! Maybe just a one shot, or a three-shot.

* * *

Sawada Nana was always proud of her little sons. They were so adorable and sweet. The older one, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a little angel. His smile was so bright and innocent and he was just so adorable. Already in his young age of five his kindness and his selflessness shone through. His younger brother by one year, Sawada Tsumitsu, was more shy and silent but also kind and adorable. When he smiled it was something really precious and rare but also heart-warming.

But Nana didn't know when all these things started. She gradually noticed that Tsunayoshi, at the age of 12, less smiled, that he got more bruises than ever and that Tsumitsu acted more coldly, more silent. His smile disappeared and instead a dark, fearful smirk could be seen on rare occasions. Occasions as then Tsuna was hurt again.

Nana once asked Tsuna what happened but he just looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just clumsy." Her heart stung. She knew he was lying. It hurt that her own son couldn't open up to her. She tried to ask Tsumitsu but he coldly shrugged his shoulders. She was worried that her older son would be bullied. Did things happen in school?

Maybe she should pick her sons up.

But what she saw on that day … she couldn't believe what she saw. She stood on the school gate and saw Tsunayoshi walked slowly towards the gate, his head lowered. It broke her heart that Tsunayoshi was all alone. But that wasn't it what shocked her. She saw Tsumitsu and she was rather happy because then Tsunayoshi got company. She smiled as Tsumitsu ran towards Tsunayoshi. She thought he would give him a hug or something like this.

But instead… Tsumitsu kicked Tsunayoshi. The brunet fell forward, the content of the bag spilled all over the floor as he fell. Tsumitsu smirked. It was an evil smirk she never saw on Tsumitsu's face. "Haha! Dame-Tsuna!" he said and kicked Tsuna in the stomach. "So pathetic! You couldn't even solve the easiest answer! Soooo useless!"

Other kids who were near laughed. Nana clapped her hands on her mouth. Tsunayoshi just lied there – and screamed at Tsumitsu stepped on his hand.

Nana flinched. Her heart throbbed painfully. "Tsu-kun! Mitsu-kun!" she called, her voice was wavered. "Oh, what are you doing?" She tried to smile but she had to intervene because she had to protect her little Tsunayoshi. "What are you doing here?" Tsumitsu asked and looked sharply at her. Nana smiled. "I thought it would be nice to pick my boys up." She squatted down and patted Tsunayoshi's hair. "Ara, did you fall again?" Her voice still wavered and she was about to cry but she must held back. Tsunayoshi sat up and smiled at her. But she could see the glint of tears in his eyes.

She smiled back at his son and helped him to gather his things which fell out of his bag. Her hands shivered even though she tried to hide it.

At home, it was night, she sat in the kitchen, in her hands she hold a cup of tea. She had closed her eyes and fought her tears back. What should she do? It seemed that Tsumitsu was the reason why Tsunayoshi was so unhappy…

Nana thought about calling her husband. Iemitsu was always abroad to work. He rarely came home. She didn't want to bother him so she decided not to. Silently she began to cry for her poor son. She knew Tsunayoshi. He was too nice, too kind to tell on Tsumitsu. He was such a kind boy. Nana sniffed.

* * *

As Iemitsu came home Nana was thrilled. She was happy because now she wasn't alone anymore. Tsumitsu didn't stop to bully Tsunayoshi and Nana felt helpless. She was scared because Tsumitsu had that scary face. Cold and… murderous. Why? Since when did that happen?

It was Sunday, the kids were upstairs and doing homework or playing video games as the house door swung open. "Nana! I'm home!"

Nana ran to the door and radiate a bright smile on her husband. "Anata! You're home!" She hugged him and sighed as she felt the strong arms around her. He could help her.

"Tsu-kun! Mitsu-kun! Come downstairs! Your daddy is home!" Nana called and seconds later two young boys walked down. Tsumitsu ha a rare smile on his face as he saw his father and hugged him. "Hey! Wow, you got big, boy!" Iemitsu said laughing. Nana smiled as she looked towards Tsuna. Her smile disappeared.

Tsuna didn't seem happy at all. He stood in the middle of the stairs and watched his brother and his father. Nana frowned worriedly and turned to Iemitsu. She waited for him to turn to Tsuna but it never happened. Instead he walked with Tsumitsu into the living room. Nana was hurt. How could he?! Nana walked to Tsunayoshi. "Tsu-kun," she said and as Tsuna looked to her he smiled brightly. Nana smiled back. It was so heart-warming, his smile was so kind and bright. She stretched her arms and Tsuna walked into her arms and hugged her.

"I love you, Tsu-kun," she whispered and heard a chuckle. She stroked Tsuna's hair. "I love you…" Nana closed her eyes, trying to fight her tears down.

* * *

It was the worst day ever. Nana was in the living room, tidying up as she heard a loud scream and then a loud crash. She flinched as she looked out of the window.

In the garden there lied a person. She widened her eyes. "Tsu-kun!"

She ran towards him and kneed down next to him. "Oh my good! Tsu-kun!" She looked up to see Tsumitsu on the window with a dark smirk on his face. She was horrified. As Tsumitsu turned around she could see… Iemitsu. She was shocked. Her heart sunk down. What happened? Did…. Tsuna did fall from the window of the second floor. And Tsumitsu pushed him. And Iemitsu didn't care.

Nana cried. She called the ambulance.

Tsuna had various broken bones and he was in coma for a whole month.

That whole month Nana tried to understand what happened. She had no proofs that Tsumitsu did that to Tsunayoshi. But… Nana was sure he was it. She had a feeling for it. And Iemitsu stood there and couldn't care less.

Iemitsu came into the kitchen and sat next to her, rubbing her back. "It's alright," he said. "He will be fine." Suddenly pure anger rushed her body. He was there. Her husband was there then he fell. How could he let that happen? Why wasn't he worried? Why didn't he just act as if he was?!

Nana couldn't understand. Slowly her love towards her husband minimized. Iemitsu wasn't the man she had married. How could he do that to her little, lovely Tsu-kun? But Nana kept silent. She just cried. It was so sad. She was sad and angry. She felt helpless.

* * *

 _Six month later_

Iemitsu was still there. He pretended he cared for Tsuna and stayed in Namimori. But Nana couldn't believe him anymore. She couldn't believe in him anymore.

Nana did errands she had to do. She was prepared for the worst. One afternoon as her boys came home Tsuna got a new bruise. She thought after the incident the bullied had stopped but Nana saw the new bruise. The new wounds.

Nana had enough. She couldn't watch Tsuna be hurt again. At the same day on the night there Iemitsu and Tsumitsu were already asleep she slid into Tsuna's room. She woke him up.

"Tsu-kun," she said and smiled at him as he woke up, blinking surprised and confused at her. She put a finger on her lips, showing him to be silent. She gave him clothes, showing him that he should wear them. While Tsuna obeyed she took Tsuna's cloths of the wardrobe into a big bag and pressed it into Tsuna's hand as he was dressed.

"Come," she whispered. She took his hand and led him downstairs. There was a big suitcase and Nana's handbag. Tsuna blinked and frowned. "Kaa-san?" he whispered. Nana turned to him. Tsuna widened his eyes. In her eyes were tears. He knew that she fought back the tears, as she always was. Tsuna noticed a while ago. She was always on the edge of tears. Tsuna hugged Nana. "It's okay," he whispered and Nana nodded.

"Let's go." Nana took her bag and the suitcase and looked upstairs. She wondered if she felt regret. But as she looked upstairs, knowing her other son and her husband slept peacefully she didn't feel any regret but relief.

Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi left the Sawada household on 14th October in the early morning, on the day Sawada Tsunayoshi would turn 13 years old.

As Iemitsu and Tsumitsu woke up the two were already gone. Sawada Nana had cleared out the bank account on 13th October. Iemitsu could find out that she bought a used car but couldn't track it down.

On 14th October Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Tsumitsu lost the wife and the mother and the son and the brother.

* * *

Nah. I always wanted to do something like this. I already read about bad twin fics where Nana never did something about it and it made me upset. I mean running away isn't a solution but ... at that moment it was the only way to save his son. She feared that Tsumitsu could do something much worse to Tsuna and she had to act before her younger son could do so.

So I hoped you liked it. Somehow. And please tell me if I should continue with this story!

 **R &R :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god. Wow. I didn't expect that much reviews :'D I'm glad you like it though! Thanks! I like how well responded it got that Nana took some actions here! It really made me frustrated in other fics._

 _I hope you all like how I will continue and keep being awesome, guys!_

* * *

"I'm off to school now!" A boy with brown, spiky hair stomped out of his room and walked into the kitchen. He had a wide smile on his face, looking really satisfied and happy. A woman with the same hair color, with an apron on her body turned to him and smiled genially. "Ara, have fun," she said and giggled as the boy kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, ka-san," the boy named Ieyasu Tsunayoshi smiled at her and stroked her arm, showing her his affection. He turned around and walked out of the door. "See you later!"

He left their three-room-apartment and walked to the elevator. As he waited for it his neighbor stopped next to him. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun," the old lady said with a genially smile. Tsunayoshi, short Tsuna, smiled at her. "Good morning, Kobayashi-san. How are you this morning?" His smile was bright and shiny and the old lady laughed. "Oh my, you look as bright as always. I'm fine, I'm fine. And you, young boy?"

Tsuna grinned. "I'm fine, too. But I'm not that young anymore. I'm already 17 years old. So I'm a young man." Kobayashi laughed. This boy was so cheerful and happy! She was happy to have such a nice neighbor.

As the elevator announced himself with a _ping_ both of them entered it. "Oh dear… how time flies! You just moved in yesterday!" Tsuna laughed. "Kobayashi-san, two years had passed." The lady chuckled friendly. "Are you on your way to visit your husband?" Tsuna finally asked. "Oh, yes. He will be happy to see me again. Yesterday I didn't make it." She sighed. "He always complain about the food in the hospital so I have to slip in some of my homemade food!" She lifted a wooden basket and smiled sheepishly. Tsuna grinned. "Oh, that's awesome! Your husband must be really lucky to have you."

They arrived at the first floor and Tsuna looked at the watch. "Oh, I have to hurry. Please give your husband my greetings and my blessings!" He waved to bid her goodbye and ran out of the apartment building. He looked right and left and ran across the street to run to school.

Kobayashi smiled. "Oh dear, what a cheerful boy!"

* * *

As Tsuna arrived school he was greeted by some of his classmates. He waved at them and stumbled over his own feet. "Oops," he made and laughed sheepishly. "Clumsy as ever, huh?" A voice appeared behind him. Tsuna looked back and grinned. "Good morning, Spanner!" A blonde guy stood behind him, in his mouth dangled a stick of a lollipop. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi."

They both walked next to each other to the school building and changed shoes. "How was your weekend?" Spanner asked and pulled out another stick of lollipop. He offered Tsunayoshi one but he refused. "Good. Ka-san and I watched a movie and … well, went shopping." Spanner tilted his head. "Eh…again your mother. With that you never get a girlfriend."

Tsuna puffed his cheeks. "Wha- I don't plan to get a girlfriend," he murmured and blushed a bit. Spanner chuckled slightly and entered their classroom.

"Good morning, Spanner! Tsuna!" A few classmates said and some of them even walked to them. Tsuna smiled happily and talked with each other. He had many friends even though he was clumsy and sometimes a bit slow.

"Oi, Tsuna!" A green haired boy put his arms around his shoulder. "I saw you with your mother again! Then you keep spending your time with your o-kaa-san you'll never get yourself a girlfriend!"

Some students around them laughed and Tsuna pouted. "I – What… arg, whatever!" he said and still got laughed. But he knew that they all didn't mean it bad. It was just teasing.

Tsunayoshi really did spend time with his mother. More, than other boys in his age. He really adored his mother and he wanted to protect her – just like she protected him. And he could just show his affection to her by spending time with her, helping her.

The teacher entered the room and everyone went to their seat.

It was mathematic, the lesson Tsunayoshi didn't like at all. He knew that his teacher disliked him so he would pick him to answer the question.

He wrote a difficult formula on the chalk board and looked around the class. Tsuna didn't even bother anymore to duck his head behind his book. "Sawada! Come and solve this problem!" the teacher said. As always the teacher got a few dark glares from some friends of Tsuna but he just smiled nervously and stood up. He walked to the board and took the white chalk and stared at the formula. "Uh…"

He peeked to the teacher who had a mischievous grin on his face. Tsuna looked behind his shoulder, his hand sweating as he saw Spanner hold his notepad up to show him the solution. Tsuna frowned and turned around. His hands did shake a bit but he remembered the first numbers. He gulped as he didn't know further and bit his lip. "Eh..."

He looked to the class to see the green haired boy hold up his notepad while the teacher looked at Tsunayoshi. Tsuna remembered it quickly and closed his eyes. "I think… it's like this…?" He wrote down the things he remembered seeing and then suddenly someone coughed loudly. "It's *cough* a nine*" Tsunayoshi frowned. He wrote a four and corrected himself.

The teacher looked at the board and snorted. It was right. "And why's that?" Tsunayoshi went pale. He couldn't explain! If he didn't knew how he would get detention – again! He was nervous and peeked to his classmates. Well, he didn't expected that they would help him but was really surprised as Spanner hold his notepad up again.

He remembered the sentence and Spanner put his notepad away as the teacher looked to his classmates. Tsuna bit his lower lip. "B-because… you have the formula… 18x²-32y+4… and… eeh… to get 6x³-32y+4x you have to..." He explained the first step but stuttered as he didn't know how to continue. Tsunayoshi saw a movement and peeked to the side.

The green haired boy, named Youichi, hold his notepad up. His writing was bad but he seemed to quickly write it down.

After he rambled the explanation he just read down the teacher sighed. No detention for his 'favorite student'. He moved his hand to show Tsuna he could sit back. Tsuna sighed and quickly walked to his seat, with forming his mouth to a 'thank you' to Youichi and Spanner. He sat down and the rest of the lesson the teacher ignored him.

At lunch Tsuna sighed and put out his bento. "Oi. He was a jackass – as usual!" Youichi said as he walked to Tsuna. "Let's go eat outside!" Before Tsuna could protest Youichi grabbed his lunch box and walked out. Tsuna sighed but smiled. He stood up and waited for Spanner who always came along.

* * *

Tsunayoshi walked home. Spanner had computer science club and Youichi was in the baseball club. So Tsuna, who didn't have any school activity, walked home alone. He looked at the sky and smiled slightly. His life… it had changed so much.

As he arrived at his apartment building he took the elevator to go to the 5th floor. With a _ping_ the elevator door opened and Tsuna left the small room and walked to his apartment.

He stopped as he stood in front of his apartment. The door was slightly open and Tsuna had a really bad feeling about it. His heart throbbed hard in his chest and he took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door.

The apartment was silent. Where were no light. Tsuna slid into his own apartment and with quiet steps he walked through the entrance hall. He heard noises in the kitchen and tensed up.

Tsuna clenched his hand to a fist. Slowly he felt warm flowing through his body and his fist was suddenly covered in pure orange flames. He carefully touched the door knob of the kitchen. He quietly opened it and peeked inside. He saw a body as suddenly the door was opened. Tsuna was about to attack the body but he could stop himself. It was his mother.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana gasped. Tsuna gasped, too and lowered his fist and the flames were gone. "Kaa-san! What… why is it so dark?" He opened the light and blink because it was a bit too bright. Nana also blinked.

Tsuna could see red marks around Nana's eyes indicating that she was crying. He softly put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened, kaa-san?" he asked softly. Nana looked at him and suddenly sobbed. "I-I'm sorry. I… " She turned around and went to the table. She took something from it and showed it Tsuna.

The brunet took it and froze. It was a piece of paper. With red paint on it, on it was _Sawada_ written. "I think… I think he found us…" Nana sobbed.

Tsuna stared at the piece of paper. He didn't know what to say. "I… we can't leave," Nana then said. "We ran away twice... And… you made so wonderful friends…" She cried. What should she do? She was afraid what could happen. It was never like she was abused by her husband. Maybe they could get things over when they talk with each other but… She was afraid. She couldn't stay. But it was heartbreaking that her son would leave his friends again. He made so wonderful friends. Spanner and Youichi were such good friends to Tsuna. She couldn't leave again.

But then she felt warm hands on her shoulders. She looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw Tsuna smiled so warm, so bright, and so soft, so … understanding.

"It's okay," he said like the first time they ran away. "We should leave right now." His voice was warm and kind. Nana sobbed. "But… but… you made friends! And you're in high school you have…" "I'll handle this. Please pack our things and I'll handle everything else."

It wasn't like Tsuna liked to run away. But he couldn't burden Nana with this. She took so much effort to run away the first time! She gave up everything. Her life as a mother with two children. Her life as a wife of a loving husband. Just, to safe him. To make sure he was alright.  
It hurt Tsuna that his mother was suffering so much. He couldn't do more than handle those things like school and such.

But first Tsuna walked to his laptop, printed a letter for the principal. It was the same letter he used at his second school.

After they ran away from Namimori with the help of one of Nana's friend they travelled miles ago. There he got enrolled into a school for two years. But after those two years they nearly got find out by Iemitsu. So they ran away again.

That's how he ended up here. Tsuna let Nana sign the letter and put it in a envelope and started to run.

He just took a few minutes to arrive at school. He left the envelope in the mailbox and as he wanted to run back he stopped. He hesitated and ran back into the school building. He panted as he arrived at the room for the computer science club. He knocked and opened the door. A few students looked up. So did Spanner and stood up.

"Tsunayoshi. What's up?" He asked and followed him outside.

Tsuna calmed down and smiled. "I have to go," he said. Spanner frowned. "Where?" "I don't know yet. But I have to go. And I'm not coming back." The blonde widened his eyes. He even dropped his lollipop which had dangled in his mouth as usual. "What? What do you mean? Why?" Tsuna smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. You were a great friend." Tsuna raised his arms and hugged Spanner. "I will miss you. Thanks for everything. And I'm really sorry." His voice wavered a bit and he was close to tears but he controlled himself. "Good bye, Spanner."

Tsuna gave him a bright smile even though a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. Before Spanner could react Tsuna ran. "Tsunayoshi! Wait!" But Tsuna was long downstairs. He ran to the baseball field to look for Youichi. As he saw the green hair he waved to get his attention. Youichi looked up. "Oh, yo, Tsuna!" He ran to Tsuna. "It's okay to come?" Tsuna asked and the teen grinned. "Of course, we have some break anyway. What are you up to?" Youichi asked, grinning. Tsuna smiled. "I wanted to say good bye." "Eh? But we did. In front of the classroom. And for that you didn't have to come all the way-" "No, I'm going. I leave the town." Youichi's grin disappeared. "What? Are you fucking kidding me?!" he almost screamed. He knew that Tsuna was serious. He had this sad-gentle smile on his face and his eyes were firm. They did not wavered. "Where are you going?" "I don't know yet. But I won't come back." He smiled. "I'm sorry." "This morning… everything was alright! What happened?!" He shouted at him. His teammates were looking at them.

Tsuna lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't tell. But…" He looked up and looked into the green orbs of the baseball fan. "I will miss you." He hugged Youichi. "And I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"No fucking way! Explain, Tsuna!" He pushed Tsuna back and glared at him. Tsuna just smiled. "I'm sorry. And thanks for everything." He closed his eyes for a short moment. "Good bye, Youichi." He turned around and ran away. Youichi knew even though he was clumsy Tsuna was a fast runner; faster than him.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, come back! TSUNA!"

* * *

The Ieyasu apartment was silent. Most things what indicated that there had once lived someone were gone. As a male with black hair entered the apartment he knew he was too late. He walked through the apartment and wondered if he would find something, but he found nothing. As he left the apartment and closed the door, an old lady came out of her apartment.

"Oh dear," she said as she spotted the young man. "Are you looking for the Ieyasu?" The male looked calmly at her. "They are long gone," she said. "It was so surprising! I just met the boy this morning! So cheerful and bright, that boy. But as he bid me good bye he looked worried and tired… That they had to leave so suddenly! Oh well I'm rambling. They left a few hours ago. I'm sorry, you're a bit late." The old lady smiled and said good bye to the male.

He just kept silent and waited for the woman to enter the elevator. He sighed and shoved his hands into his trousers pockets.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi," the name escaped his lips.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this chapter :x_

 _I have SOOOOOO many ideas for how it could go on! I can make it like this or that or like this... and that... I don't know how I should decide!_

 _So maybe... I let you decide? You have the possibility:_

 _a) They turn back because of someone's death_

 _or_

 _b) They turn back because of someone's unhappiness._

 _So keep reviewing :'D Maybe you get what you want... somehow ? xD_

 ** _R &R_**


End file.
